


Christmas on Atlantis with Sam in command

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Shipmas2020 [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: written for #shipmas 2020It doesn't feel like Christmas, not anymore, no without him.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Shipmas2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063742
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Christmas on Atlantis with Sam in command

Sam sighed sadly, not seeing the view from her glass office. It was Christmas Eve, and she was galaxies away from Earth.

Of course, this wasn't the source of her melancholic behaviour. 

It was exciting being on Atlantis, having her own command. 

The least decorated room was the gate room, which housed a huge Christmas tree decorated from head to toe with handmade decorations from home. Some had pictures of loved ones on them; some were lopsided stars from young children back home. 

Tinsel and little colored lights lined the corridors. The system-wide speakers were gently playing out Christmas music around the clock. 

John was walking around with a black "bah humbug" Santa hat but always seemed to be in a better mood when the Christmas lights on.

Even Rodney who didn't celebrate Christmas had a spring in his step, enjoying the festive food which put him in a joyful mood.

There was no reason for her to be sad, she thought, as her finger caressed his face on the photo frame on her desk. Only there was.

This was the first year in a very long time that she wouldn't be spending any time around Christmas making popcorn and cranberry garlands with him. 

She jumped at the sound of the gate activating even though she knew they were expecting a delivery of Christmas presents to the personnel stationed there. Sighing, she went into the command center, asking on Zelenka who was sitting at the computer, "Are we receiving an IDC?"

Nodding, he looked surprised when he identified the IDC then looked back up at Sam. "General Jack O’Neill's personal code, ma'am." He told her.

Sam broke into a smile. "Deactivate the shield." She called behind her as she ran to the gate room.

Several airmen stepped through the gate each pushing huge trolleys of Christmas presents. They saluted Sam briefly as she signalled one of the Atlantis Gate room crew to take them to the Party room.

He stepped through the gate with a box in hand just as she arrived at the top of the steps leading down to the gate. He smiled at her, watching her descend towards him, a smile on her face and her eyes lit up with happiness.

She stopped directly in front of him, just a few feet from him, giving him a salute before he waved it off. 

"Sir," she smile, knowing her eyes said more. "We weren't expecting you." 

"I thought I'd come through and see the shindig you had going here." He told her.

"Shindig?" She smiled wider. 

"Well, you know Christmas at the Pentagon and the SGC, you've been to one you've been to them all."

Nodding, she smiled at him. "We have cake."

"Cake?" He grinned.

"Vanilla, Chocolate, and lemon."

"For Rodney?"

Sam laughed and nodded. "Yes, the lemon cake was John's idea."

"See right there." He said as they started to walk slowly away from the gate. "Three reasons why you're great for command."

She looked confused and asked "Really?"

"Number one, you have real cake which leads to number two that you really know how to throw a party, and number three, you listen to the advice of those around you."

"Are you going to put that on my official review, sir?" She asked him obviously joking as it made him laugh.

"I might yet." He told her.

She looked him up and down as they walked to her office the windows to it clouding over at his thought. "What's in the box?" She asked him as he put it on her desk.

"Have a look." He offered her.

She went to the box to open it and found packets of microwavable popcorn, several packs of dried cranberries, string, and needles. There was even a small package of chocolate chips which they could use as a drizzle. She nodded and smiled more as she turned to face him, his arms went around her, and they hugged each other tight. "I was sad that our tradition couldn't happen this year--" she whispered.

"I thought you might be."

"I hate missing it." She told him.

"Me too." He told her, stroking her hair fondly. 

"Even after you were under cover we still--"

"It’s how we made up." He said with a grin.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Then when I came back from being frozen in Antarctica--"

She laughed and nodded pulling back far enough to look at him. "It was February."

"Still did it." 

"Yeah." She agreed, before they paused and grinned goofily at each other, but then she blushed. "Hi." She said almost shyly.

"Hey yourself." He said, leaning down and kissing her. "Merry Christmas."

"It is now." She whispered before she brought his lips to hers, claiming his mouth as hers. 

When they did pull back, they were both breathless. "We'd better leave something until later." He whispered.

"Promise?" She asked, carefully wiping her lipstick from his mouth.

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed happily, as he took her fingers into his and kissed them gently.

She smiled before she excitingly asked. "Do we get to do these now?"

"Sure." He nodded. “Lead the way.”

Sam grabbed the box then his hand and led him to the commissary area.

Now it really was Christmas.


End file.
